


The Normal One

by Emmalie22



Series: Merlin Holmes [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassin merlin, BAMF John, BAMF Merlin, Druids, Holmes Brothers, John-centric, Merlin is a Little Shit, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalie22/pseuds/Emmalie22
Summary: Forth in the Merlin Holmes series about the sociopathic!Merlin and Psychopathic!Sherlock.





	

John headache got steadily worse as Sherlock ranted about the case. The words idiot, imbecile, and degenerate were thrown around and John severely wished he hadn't agreed on meeting him at the body cite.

"Sherlock," a familiar voice berated from behind them, "lay off the poor detective. Not everyone can identify a killer by the smell of their perfume."

Sherlock twitched, and John sighed.

"Somebody should point out when they are missing or they would go through life in the confines of their small minds. The way I see it, I'm helping them."

Everyone turned to the young man that entered the crime scene. Dressed in skinny jeans and a college sweatshirt, he looked completely out of place. John knew otherwise.

Lestrade looked completely unsure of how he should address the situation, so he reacted by holding out his hand after removing his glove. "I'm Inspector Greg Lestrade; and you are..."

"Merlin Holmes, I'm the younger brother to the idiot over here," he jerked his thumb at Sherlock before moving forward to amiably shake the detectives hand.

The group gaped at the man who dared to call Sherlock unintelligent.

"I'm not an idiot," he grumbled.

"Of course not. You're very intelligent Sherlock. However, that has little to do with your social skills where you are an idiot." John agreed with Merlin there, but he still didn't quite know what to think of the younger Holmes.

"I'm a highly functioning sociopath," he snapped.

"And I'm a full blow psychopath," Merlin quipped sarcastically, and gave John a sly grin.

Sherlock interrupted, "You are!"

"Don't hide behind your excuses. You could be perfectly pleasant if you tired." John doubted that, but well, Merlin did grow up with Sherlock.

"Why are you here? You didn't come to complain about my manners and leave Arthur unprotected."

Merlin shook his head at his brother. "Please excuse him. It seems we weren't able to teach anything in his childhood."

Merlin reached forward to shake the rest of the groups hands.

"The normal one, eh?" Anderson asked, "Must have been hell growing up."

Merlin threw back his head in a laugh. "Maybe, but I didn't know anything different. I was adopted when I was three. Technically I'm Sherlock's cousin, but they took me in after my Mother, Sherlock's aunt, died of cancer."

That was the first John had heard of it, and he was quite startled by the revelation.

Sherlock turned to Merlin and grumbled, "Mummy would have your head if he knew you thought like that."

"Is that your way of saying your glad to call me family?" Merlin smiled genuinely.

Sherlock scrunched his nose, "I would have lacked a minion growing up. It would have been utterly boring."

Merlin laughed again before turning to John. "It's nice to see you again John. You should drag Sherlock to Wales one of these days."

"Why are you here?" Sherlock suddenly spoke, "You tracked me down to a crime scene, and despite the small talk, you wouldn't do that unless you are desperate. You want the information I found. I knew you wouldn't give me that for no reason."

"Sherlock," Merlin interrupted before he could go off on another rant.

"I have it at the flat. I assume you want discretion?"

"Do with the information what you will. It will be irrelevant by tonight anyways," Merlin allowed, "Mycroft has already gotten his hands on it."

Sherlock snorted, "Like our brother could stop you. Where does Arthur think you are anyways?" As if on a timer, Merlin's phone rang.

Picking it up, the young man answered, "Hello."

"No, I'm not at a pub and no I haven't gotten myself arrested for public intoxication." Merlin sounded indignant.

There was a low voice on the other end. "Did you hear that from Giaus because if that Professor wasn't a genius, I would swear he makes up everything."

"No Lance isn't with me, or Gwaine so don't go blaming them. I'm visiting my parents. I told you that last week Prat. I'm be pack to uni tomorrow."

"I talk to you later Arthur, don't get a big head while I'm gone."

Merlin shook his head as he hung up. "Sorry about that, and I'm sorry for interrupting proceedings," he nodded to the dead body lying behind them.

"They were almost over anyways," Sherlock proclaimed.

"They better be," John muttered, thinking about his work that Sherlock pulled him away from.

He grumbled, and Merlin shook his head at the two. "I'll grab your findings. Thank you, Sherlock."

"You owe me." John suddenly got pale thinking of all the ways that Sherlock could cash in on such a debt.

Merlin seemed to catch John's train of thought because he winked at him before telling his brother, "I'm sure I'll find a way to pay you back. And please, Sherlock, when you see Mycroft later tell him that I am more than capable of losing his trails and if he insults me again by sending sub-par agents I will lead them into a whore house and make sure that the press gets hold of it." The kid smiled evilly and John shivered.

Merlin nodded to the group of men and gave a jubilant wave. "It's always nice to meet the people Sherlock likes."

Sherlock's, "I don't like them," fell on death ears as Merlin turn to exit for the group.

Then Merlin picked up his phone that was one again ringing and snapped into it. "Arthur Pendragon you better have a damn good re- Oh, Hello Mummy. No, I want about to curse out the Pra- I mean Prince."

His jubilant tone carried as he walked out of the room.

Sally was one of the first to recover, exclaiming, "Did he just say Arthur Pendragon?"

Sherlock nodded, "How Merlin stands the idiot if beyond me."

"But, but," she stammered.

"It's a mystery how he avoids the press then I guess it's Mycroft's fault." Sherlock sighed and turned back to the body.

"That bloody bastard!" Sherlock suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" John blinked rapidly.

"Merlin knew- the perfume. The girlfriend. Of course!"

"The husband was cheating on her?" Sally asked.

"Don't be boring Donovan," Sherlock snapped, "She was cheating on her husband. I'm sure you have such a small perspective on the world that you can't entertain..."

Sherlock continued on his rant and John heard Anderson mutter, "Not so normal after all."


End file.
